Power sources on board an aircraft typically provide power to several diverse systems. For example, some aircraft include an electrical power system in which a generator provides electrical energy to electrical power consuming systems and components, such as lighting, communication and cooling systems. Some aircraft include a hydraulic power system in which a pump provides hydraulic energy to hydraulic power consuming systems and components, such as braking, landing gear and control surface systems. Each of these power consuming systems has a maximum power requirement, which the power consuming system may demand at any time depending on the operational circumstances. For example, the anti-torque system of a helicopter may require little or no power during forward flight above a certain speed, but requires maximum power during sideward flight. Traditionally, aircraft power sources, such as generators and hydraulic pumps, have been sized to provide a power output large enough to meet the maximum demands of all of the aircraft's power consuming systems at once. Because it is rare for all power consuming systems to demand their maximum power requirement at the same time, the power sources on board the aircraft may be larger, more expensive and heavier than is necessary in most operational circumstances, adversely impacting aircraft performance. Accordingly, a need has arisen for improved power allocation systems that reduce the power output requirement of an aircraft power source while still meeting the operational needs of the aircraft, thereby reducing the overall cost and weight of the aircraft.